Suspicious CSIs
by sugah66
Summary: When you work with trained investigators, nothing stays secret for long. 6th in the Elvis series, after Holy Crap, She's Wearing My Ring. DL. Oneshot.


**TITLE: Suspicious CSIs  
****AUTHOR: Sugah Sugah  
****SUMMARY: When you work with trained investigators, nothing stays secret for long.  
****SPOILERS: I don't think there are any.  
****PAIRING: Danny/Lindsay, bien sur.  
****RATING: K+ - They're at work, you know.  
****DISCLAIMER: They're not mine. Sad, but true.  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now for something completely different. I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Sixth in the Elvis series, after "Holy Crap, She's Wearing My Ring". I know a lot of you were looking forward to what would happen when Danny and Lindsay got back to New York. I hope this doesn't disappoint. And there is another one (or two or even three) planned, so don't worry. More are coming.**

**Many thanks to Ashley for being my beta! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Suspicious CSIs**

**Mac**

Mac knew something was up as soon as Lindsay and Danny returned from Las Vegas. He had been worried that they would do something foolish while they were there – their mutual attraction was obvious to apparently everyone but the two of them – and his worries were confirmed as he watched the two of them interact in the lab.

They still teased each other with the same easy banter they had before they left, but there was something different about it. The tone of their voices was softer, gentler. There was more than amusement belying the teasing; there was tenderness now, as well. There was a different light in Lindsay's eyes as she laughed at Danny's terrible jokes. There was a sexual undercurrent in everything that they said – a double entendre, a suggestive comment, in every phrase. The ease with which they flirted suggested that they had already succumbed to their mutual attraction.

Mac wasn't sure if he should kick himself for sending them on that trip or stride up to Stella and demand that she change his day in the office pool.

**Flack**

Flack knew something was up the day Lindsay and Danny returned from Las Vegas. He figured, with Danny's history for impulsive behavior, that he might do something stupid while the two of them were out of town – that he might get caught up in the atmosphere of Sin City. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other. For trained investigators, they were two of the most clueless morons that Flack had ever met.

It was the looks that Flack noticed. Before their trip, their glances at each other had been sparing, subtle, when they thought no one was paying attention. Little did they know that everyone was always paying attention. It was the lab's favorite pastime, watching Lindsay and Danny dance around each other, waiting for them to wake up and realize it. After Vegas, the looks were longer, more obvious, more searching. There was something in both their eyes that Flack recognized as yearning…and something else. Dare he say, love?

Flack grinned. He couldn't wait to give Danny hell about this. But first, he had to see Stella and get his day changed in the office pool.

**Stella**

Stella knew something was up the day after Lindsay and Danny returned from Las Vegas. She has suspected something might happen between the two of them while they were alone in a strange city, sleeping in such close quarters. It seemed like everyone but the two of them could see what was there beneath the surface. So she watched them as the interacted in the lab.

Subtle little touches had always been a dead giveaway. Until then, they had tried to avoid touching each other, so when Stella glanced up from her microscope and saw Lindsay drag her hand along Danny's belt as she moved around him, her eyes widened. Stella immediately switched her tasks, holding up a fingerprint and examining it with a magnifying glass so that she could better watch them, but she didn't have much of an opportunity, as they left the lab soon after. She did notice, though, that Danny guided Lindsay out of the lab by placing his hand at the small of her back.

Stella went back to the microscope, debating if she should kick Mac for sending them on that trip or change her day in the office pool.

**Hawkes**

Hawkes knew something up the day after Lindsay and Danny returned from Las Vegas. He had secretly hoped that their trip would give them both the little push they needed to admit what everyone else already knew to be true – that they had feelings for each other. So after they returned, he watched them interact in the lab.

Body language, Hawkes had learned, was something that could never lie. Even some of the greatest actors in the world couldn't fake body language. Body language was instinctual, and it couldn't be fooled. It couldn't fool Hawkes, either. When Lindsay and Danny worked together, standing beside each other scrutinizing evidence, their bodies angled towards each other, knees and toes pointed inwards. Even if they were trying to hide something, their bodies knew better and were instinctively trying to gravitate towards each other.

Hawkes joined them at the table to review the evidence. He gave them a knowing smile, and they gave him confused looks. Whistling, he walked away. He had to find Stella and change his day in the office pool.

**Hammerback**

Hammerbeck had always known something was up. It was fairly obvious. But his suspicions were confirmed when Lindsay and Danny joined him in autopsy a few days after their return from Las Vegas. They stood close to each other, and their frequent glances and brief touches told Sid everything he needed to know. He chuckled softly to himself, and when Lindsay and Danny asked him what was so funny, he made up some story about how he was remembering a dancer he had once dated. They didn't pry any further, and as they walked away, Sid wondered if it were too late to change his day in the office pool.


End file.
